Tel est notre destin
by Mirajane1
Summary: Le temps coule indéfiniment, indifférent à ce qui l'entoure mais quand il en vient à rencontrer la magie, l'horloge se dérègle et le destin avec. Crime Sorcière week. Label SPPS !
1. Secret

Coucou !

La Crime Sorcière Week débarque ! Tout droit sortie de la SPPS et du forum Fairies Fans ^^

Donc voilà, je participe car l'inspiration m'est venue d'un coup et que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter d'écrire (les filles pourront en témoigner xD)

Je vous informe que ma week se suivra et que je ferais une mini-histoire (que je continuerais peut-être !)

_Attention ! Ma fiction ne suivra pas le scénario instauré dans le manga. Pour moi, Ultear est toujours jeune et vivante quant aux Oracion Seis, ils ont rejoint la guilde Crime Sorcière._

**Disclaimer :** Hiro Mashima a tous les droits d'auteur.

* * *

**Secrets**

Ultear était nerveuse. Pas parce qu'ils s'étaient fait repérés – enfin presque. Elle s'était faite repérée alors qu'elle avait fait attention à tout : elle était partie sans faire de bruit et avait camouflé ses traces de pas pour ne pas qu'on la retrouve. Malheureusement pour elle, cela n'avait pas marché et ils étaient maintenant à ses trousses.

Ses poursuivants étaient rapides et elle pas assez ils étaient nombreux ; et elle n'était accompagnée que par une seule personne, forte certes mais pas assez pour résister à toute une guilde de hors-la-loi recherchés par le Conseil. Bref, elle était dans le pétrin.

Elle courrait, essayant tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme de son compagnon d'infortune et de semer ses redoutables ennemis. Elle savait de source sure que si elle tombait entre leurs mains, elle allait être torturé et questionné pendant longtemps et ça, elle ne pouvait pas y résister surtout en connaissant déjà les tortures concernées.

Les arbres et le feuillage se succédaient autour d'elle dans des flous verts et marrons. Soudain, son pied se prit une branche et elle trébucha face contre terre. Elle cria de douleur, sa cheville venait d'en prendre un coup. Le jeune homme qui s'était échappé avec elle se retourna pour la relever – et la sauver – quand les personnes tant redoutées arrivèrent près d'eux.

Ultear les regarda et ferma les yeux, serrant un peu trop fort le bras de son ami et attendant les paroles des mages les entourant.

« - Alors Ul, depuis quand nous caches-tu ton petit-copain ?

- C'est vrai ça, qui plus est quand le dit petit-copain est un mage de Lamia Scale ! »

La brune grimaça et fut relever par son acolyte. Que pouvait-elle leur répondre ?

Elle avait rencontré le jeune homme alors que sa guilde était de passage à Crocus – la Capitale Fleurie – elle l'avait bousculé et en voulant s'excuser avait été séduite par ces yeux gris pareils à ceux d'un certain mage de glace. Les deux jeunes gens avaient voulu faire connaissance autour d'un café – enfin plutôt dans le fond d'une ruelle sombre, elle contre un mur avec un poignard de glace sous la gorge – il n'avait pas très bien réagit en apprenant qu'elle n'était autre que la fille disparue d'Ul, son mentor. Ils s'étaient même engueulés copieusement après ça. Mais bon, l'Amour et la Haine sont deux sentiments assez obscurs quand on y pense et assez proche aussi. Ils étaient tombés amoureux. Malheureusement, l'un faisait parti d'une guilde officielle et l'une d'une guilde officieuse. Le secret avait été gardé. Jusqu'à ce jour…

« - Je me prénomme Lyon Bastia, et je suis le petit-ami d'Ultear ici présente.

- Non, Lyon non. Nous nous étions dit que c'était trop dangereux de révéler un tel secret. chuchota la mage en serrant le poignet du blanc.

- Ecoute Ultear, je t'aime et tu m'aimes. Il n'y a aucuns problèmes et puis, ta famille a le droit de savoir aussi. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Ca va ? On ne vous dérange pas trop ?

- Non, c'est bon Sorano. Voici donc mon petit-ami.

- Et bien, enchanté Lyon Bastia. Je me nomme Meldy et voici Sorano, avec Ultear, nous sommes les trois femmes de Crime Sorcière. »

Bon, peut-être que la « poursuivie » avait un peu exagéré… Mais quand même, elle avait été bien bête de cacher son secret à ses amies. Enfin, quand les amies en question ne sont autre que sa fille adoptive aux cheveux roses et l'ex-ange de Oracion Seis, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû faire plus attention à son secret et ne pas le révéler tout de suite…

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ?

Demain : "Péchés" et anniversaire de Crowny (tu auras un petit clin d'œil rien que pour toi dedans !)


	2. Péchés

Voici donc le 2ème thème !

Joyeux anniversaire à **Crowny** en passant !

_Attention ! Ma fiction ne suivra pas le scénario instauré dans le manga. Pour moi, Ultear est toujours jeune et vivante quant aux Oracion Seis, ils ont rejoint la guilde Crime Sorcière._

Merci aux reviews **Cassie**, **Lou**, **Xea** et **Myst**' ! Ca me fait super plaisir !

* * *

**Péchés**

« - Mais Gérald, je te dis qu'on n'a rien fait du tout !

- Je ne suis pas convaincu Ultear, après tout, tu m'as quand même caché l'existence de ce Lyon et accessoirement ton petit-ami.

- Mais réfléchis un peu aussi ! Comment aurais-je pu faire quoique ce soit avec lui ? Nous sommes toujours en vadrouille !

- Et alors ? Il aurait pu te rejoindre et vous auriez pu… »

Ultear regarda un instant celui qui avait créé sa guilde, hésitant entre s'offusquer ou rire devant les paroles de son ami. Il était tellement innocent quand il était comme ça.

- Voyons Gérald, je ne suis plus une gamine et je sais ce que je fais. Donc je te le répète encore une fois : non je n'ai pas fait l'amour avec Lyon !

- Tu me rassures mais vous vous êtes…

- Embrassés ? Et bien oui, c'est ce que font les gens amoureux d'habitude.

- Mais… tu… enfin…

- Gérald, ce n'est pas un péché que de tomber amoureux et tu devrais prendre note de ce que je te dis n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, si tu pouvais arrêter de me poser toutes ces questions sur ma vie privée ça m'arrangerait, on dirait un interrogatoire de police !

- Je me dois de veiller sur toi ! Je suis ton Maître et ami alors c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi et que je m'intéresse à ta vie !

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si j'embrassais Ichiya* tous les soirs voyons ! Je laisse ce plaisir la à Natsu*.

- Ultear !

La brune se surprit à rire toute seule devant l'air outré de son camarade.

« - Tu ne le savais pas ? Nastu a perdu un pari avec Sting qui disait que s'il gagnait : Sting voudrait bien sortir avec lui. Mais s'il perdait : il devait d'abord embrasser Ichiya tous les soirs pendant une semaine avant de faire la cour à Sting* !

- …

- Ceci est peut-être un péché de ton point de vue mais du leur, je trouve que c'est une belle preuve d'amour. »

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice devient aussi rouge que les cheveux d'une certaine personne et, en faisant un petit signe de tête à sa camarade, se retira le plus dignement possible. La mage du temps sourit devant la gêne du garçon. Gérald devrait arrêter de voir tout ce qui l'entourait comme un péché, c'était ça le vrai péché.

* * *

*Tu t'y attendais pas hein !

*Avec celui-là encore moi !

*Tadaaaaa ! Alors ? Ca te plait ? XD

Prochain thème : "Famille"


	3. Famille

En ce nouveau jour de semaine, le nouveau thème !

Voici donc "Famille"

Je remercie les revieweuses qui sont : **Cro**, **Moir**, **Myst**, **Amandine** et **Cassie** ! Merci les filles !

Je vous rappelle que les chapitres se suivent pour ne former qu'une seule et même histoire ^^

_Attention ! Ma fiction ne suivra pas le scénario instauré dans le manga. Pour moi, Ultear est toujours jeune et vivante quant aux Oracion Seis, ils ont rejoint la guilde Crime Sorcière._

* * *

**Famille**

Meldy tripotait ses longs cheveux roses en soupirant, elle n'avait rien à faire et s'ennuyait profondément. Sorano et Ultear étaient parties se nettoyer aux sources chaudes et discuter de choses « pour adultes » qu'elles lui avaient dit ; Erik et Macbeth – anciennement Cobra et Midnight – étaient allés dans la ville la plus proche pour réapprovisionner la guilde. Quant aux autres, ils l'avaient lâchement abandonnée pour faire on ne sait quoi ailleurs ; lui laissant le soin de surveiller le campement. Et tout le monde ici savait qu'elle détestait rester seule aussi longtemps !

La jeune fille se mit donc à réfléchir à tout et n'importe quoi. Son cerveau dévia sur sa guilde et sa nouvelle famille.

Elle aimait beaucoup sa famille, une famille recomposée. Pas ce dont elle rêvait étant enfant – on ne rêve pas d'une famille qui doit se cacher pour survivre. Elle, elle pensait à une jolie maman qui l'aiderait le soir à apprendre la magie et à aimer son prochain. Elle s'arrêta un instant dans ses réflexions et elle pensa à Ultear. C'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Ultear avait été sa mère et lui avait appris tout ça.

Elle sourit devant ses pensées et continua son cheminement dans les méandres de sa tête.

Une sorte de grand frère qui les protègerait tous – comme une âme bienveillante au-dessus de leur tête – des fois un peu rabat-joie et trop protecteur mais toujours calme et juste. Elle ricana, Gérald collait parfaitement à ce rôle et en plus, elle pouvait l'embêter quand elle le voulait.

D'autres frères plus taciturnes et plus renfermés, quelques cicatrices au fond du cœur mais un vœu de rédemption, et peut-être de bonheur. Macbeth, Sawyer et Erik, l'un et son sommeil… endormant ; un autre avec sa passion de la vitesse mais un côté animal trop prononcé et le dernier avec son étrange lien d'amitié avec un serpent devenue femme. Ils étaient gentils avec elle mais souriaient rarement ou alors un petit sourire tordu de temps en temps.

Un oncle enjoué et généreux mais avec quelques penchants sombres et avares. Richard et la malédiction du Nirvana, toujours à la recherche de son frère, Wolly ami d'Erza. Le gros bonhomme était attachant et elle riait bien avec lui.

Une sœur belle et blanche avec qui elle parlait beaucoup, comblant son manque de féminité et son manque d'affection – malgré Ultear, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amour féminin – et l'aidant à réparer les trous de son cœur. Meldy passa sa main dans sa chevelure en soupirant, elle était devenue la deuxième sœur de Sorano, remplaçant un peu Yukino par sa présence.

La rose regarda autour d'elle-même à la recherche de quelqu'un à qui parler, parce que discuter toute seule ça pouvait être bien mais on pourrait la prendre pour une folle et ça, non merci. Un bruit de feuille attira son attention et elle se crispa. Elle savait se battre et n'hésiterait pas. Elle créa un discret lien sensoriel avec Gérald pour l'alerter en cas d'attaque ennemie et attendit le visiteur imprévu. La tête qui sortit du feuillage la fit tomber par terre : mais que faisait Lyon ici ?

« - Oh, salut Meldy, tu n'aurais pas vu Ultear ?

- Je… non… oui… »

Elle bafouillait de surprise. Elle se secoua pour retrouver ses esprits et inspira un bon coup. Pendant que le blanc était là, elle allait en profiter pour le cuisiner un peu de sa relation avec sa mère adoptive :

« - En fait si, elle est partie aux sources, tu veux que je t'indique par où il faut aller ? répondit-elle malicieusement.

- Je… non je n'ai pas envie de la voir… enfin si mais pas comme ça… »

A lui de bafouiller maintenant. La rose était machiavélique et elle fut très contente en voyant les rougeurs sur les joues du jeune homme.

« - Bon, tu veux la voir ou pas ?

- Pas tout de suite, elle est occupée mais tu pourras lui dire que je suis passé la voir et que je reviendrais plus tard s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr. »

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand elle le retint par le bras, ses yeux le suppliant de rester encore un peu.

« - Non attends ! Ultear ne va pas tarder à rentrer et puis, il faut bien que je fasse connaissance avec mon futur-père nan ?

- Quoi ? Mais… »

Le sourire de Meldy s'élargit, décidément, sa famille était la meilleure du monde et avoir un nouveau père ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça, surtout s'il réagissait comme ça à ses piques !

« - Je peux t'appeler « papa » ? »

* * *

Alors ?

Prochain thème : "Complice"


	4. Complice

Hello hello !

Je n'ai rien à dire d'intéressant XD

Merci à **Moir**, **Myst**, **Amandine** et **Lou** pour leurs reviews !

_Attention ! Ma fiction ne suivra pas le scénario instauré dans le manga. Pour moi, Ultear est toujours jeune et vivante quant aux Oracion Seis, ils ont rejoint la guilde Crime Sorcière._

* * *

Sorano décompressait. Un bon bain chaud était ce qui y avait de plus reposant pour elle. Ses muscles étaient bercés par le faible courant qui régnait dans la source et sa longue chevelure d'ivoire – pareille à celle de sa sœur – reposait sur l'eau comme une auréole d'ange. A côté d'elle, Ultear était dans la même position mais ses cheveux bruns violets créaient une corole sombre au-dessus de sa tête.

Les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas si différentes que leurs cheveux pouvaient le faire croire. Elles avaient toutes les deux étaient élevées dans la terreur, séparées de leur famille et avaient appris à ne croire en personne.

Quand Ultear avait rencontré Meldy, son destin avait changé et elle s'était mise à l'élever, l'instinct maternel faisant surface. Sorano n'avait découvert que plus tard la jeune fille aux cheveux roses poudrées et son amour fraternel était ressortit. Elles avaient toutes les deux trouvé du réconfort en la personne de Meldy, c'était un peu ça leur point commun. La blanche et la brune avaient appris à se connaître et étaient désormais plus complice que jamais. Les secrets de l'une étant connus de l'autre, la gêne n'était pas de mise entre elles sauf ces derniers temps.

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour Lyon ? »

Sorano s'était tourné pour voir le visage de son amie reposé dans l'eau brûlante pour écouter la réponse à sa question.

« - J'attendais le bon moment…

- Je ne suis pas convaincue tu sais.

- Je sais. Mais j'attendais aussi le moment où tu allais me dire que tu sortais le soir avec Macbeth. »

L'ange sursauta. Elle avait deviné. Elle bascula sa nuque de sorte que son visage se retrouve immergé, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux, sa bouche et son nez.

« - J'allais te le dire tu sais.

- Je sais. Donc comme ça, on est quitte.

- Tu es fourbe Ultear.

- C'est pour ça que nous sommes amies Sorano. »

Elles se sourirent mutuellement et disparurent de concert sous l'eau en riant joyeusement. Elles étaient complices, complices de secrets.

* * *

C'était comment ?

Prochain thème : Rédemption


	5. Rédemption

Et voilà, mon plus petit thème de la semaine !

Merci aux reviews ! **Myst**, **Xea** et **Amandine**, merci à vous ! Ouh petit changement de dernière minute XD Je poste et **Moir** envoie une review donc merci à elle aussi !

Je voulais dire que je n'oublie pas ceux qui me lisent sans laisser une petite review, merci aussi à vous ! (Même si une review c'est chouette !)

_Attention ! Ma fiction ne suivra pas le scénario instauré dans le manga. Pour moi, Ultear est toujours jeune et vivante quant aux Oracion Seis, ils ont rejoint la guilde Crime Sorcière._

* * *

**Rédemption**

Richard priait.

Il avait profité qu'ils soient de passage dans une ville possédant une église pour aller prier. Il avait prit cette habitude alors qu'il était emprisonné par le Conseil pour essayer de se faire pardonner par le ciel. Il savait que tous ce qu'il avait commis ne lui seraient pas oubliés comme on oublie un visage dans une foule. Sa rédemption serait couteuse et il comptait y mettre le prix fort.

Il essayait alors de passer le plus de son temps libre dans un lieu saint pour expier ses péchés et ses erreurs. L'intervention du Nirvana lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la vraie nature du bonheur, le bonheur n'était pas argent, le bonheur était juste Amour et pour lui : rédemption.

Il se leva après une courte prière à l'intention de sa famille morte et, en remettant la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête, partit de l'église en silence.

Sa rédemption était en chemin mais il allait encore devoir prier pour obtenir celle de ses compagnons d'infortune. Cet homme qui avait été avare et égoïste était maintenant devenu bon, tellement bon qu'il s'occupait de ses camarades en priant pour leurs âmes souvent maudites.

Richard se l'était promis, la rédemption était son but, son seul et unique but.

* * *

Prochain thème : "Fuite"


	6. Fuite

Coucou !

J'aime bien ce thème-ci, je ne sais pas pourquoi xD

Bref, merci encore et toujours à mes chères revieweuses : **Myst** et **Moir** !

_Attention ! Ma fiction ne suivra pas le scénario instauré dans le manga. Pour moi, Ultear est toujours jeune et vivante quant aux Oracion Seis, ils ont rejoint la guilde Crime Sorcière._

* * *

**Fuite**

Racer courait – encore. Sa vitesse était optimale et le vent soufflait dans ses oreilles et ses cheveux. Les rafales d'air ne l'avaient jamais gêné dans ses courses contre-la-montre, il n'écoutait jamais ce qu'elles lui chuchotaient doucement et insidieusement parce qu'il était seul et qu'entendre les autres lui importait peu. Mais plus maintenant, il faisait parti d'une guilde, une famille unie qui s'entraidait à chaque difficulté.

Au début, il n'avait pas aimé de passer de travailler seul à travailler en groupe, à s'entraider, à penser aux autres. Toutes ces bonnes pensées lui donnaient mal à la tête, il n'était pas fait pour ça. Alors il avait fuit, il s'était écarté de la guilde prenant ses distances avec les mages et le genre humain en général. Et puis, la voix d'une démone de Fairy Tail lui était revenue à l'esprit : Racer se fuyait lui-même, il fuyait Sawyer – sa vraie personnalité.

Depuis ce jour, il avait arrêté de courir pour lui et avait couru pour les autres, pour ces amis.

Mais là, tout de suite, il avait peur et avait fuit. Ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait terrorisé : un avis de recherche les désignant tous comme « dangereux criminels en fuite ».

Il fallait qu'il prévienne ses camarades et qu'ils partent le plus vite possible de cette ville devenue trop risquée pour eux.

Les premiers qu'il rencontra furent Erik et Macbeth, en grande discussion dans une auberge du coin. Voyant son visage affolé, les deux n'avaient pas posé de questions inutiles et étaient partis en prenant soin de payer l'aubergiste. Ils bousculèrent Richard qui, pendant de courtes explications fut rapidement mit au courant de la situation critique.

Les ex-Oracion Seis arrivèrent au camp essoufflés et paniqués, tout le monde était là et ce fut Sawyer qui prit la parole :

« - Il faut partir tout de suite, nous sommes recherchés partout dans la ville, nous n'avons le temps de prévenir personne. »

Ils se regardèrent, inquiets, ils allaient encore devoir fuir, encore devoir s'abaisser devant la Loi et le Conseil, encore devoir vivre dans la peur d'être retrouvé. Depuis le début de leur aventure c'était toujours le même scénario : installation éphémère et fuite. Et cela se répétait encore et encore.

Macbeth était désormais en train de parler à Gérald de la situation pendant que ses compagnons se rétablissaient de leur course folle. Un petit moment après, le Maître prit la parole des cassures dans la voix :

« - Nous allons partir mais cette fois nous allons complètement disparaître, ne donnez plus aucune nouvelle à qui-que-ce-soit qui ne soit pas intérieur à la guilde. Suis-je assez clair ? »

Ultear chancela et parla, suppliant presque :

« - Laisse-moi juste dire à Lyon que nous partons, il cherchera à prendre contact si je ne lui dis rien et s'inquiétera pour moi. Je t'en prie Gérald, je t'en prie. »

Elle ne l'avait jamais supplié comme ça. La brune était une femme battante et forte elle ne suppliait pas car c'était elle qu'on suppliait. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant, pas en ce moment alors qu'elle venait de trouver l'amour.

« - J'ai dis aucune nouvelle Ultear. Cela compte aussi pour toi, je ne ferais pas d'exception. Suis-je assez clair ?

- Mais...

- Suis-je assez clair ?! »

Le jeune homme bleu avait appuyé sur la dernière question, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il attendait la réponse de ses membres qui ne tardèrent pas à hocher la tête en silence même Ultear s'exécuta en serrant tout de même les points.

« - Préparez-vous ! Nous partons dans moins d'une heure ! »

Ils se dispersèrent sauf une jeune femme aux yeux améthyste qui resta seule au milieu de ce qui avait été leur campement pendant plusieurs semaines.

« - Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Gérald et tu ne l'as jamais su. Tu te caches derrière un masque et elle, elle souffre de ne pas te voir rentrer, de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, de ne pas savoir. Tu ne fais que fuir devant la réalité. Tu n'es qu'un lâche. »

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix faible et chevrotante. Des larmes gelées avaient pris naissance au coin de ses yeux. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas abattre, elle releva la tête dans une allure de défi pur.

Ils allaient repartir sur les routes, combattant les guildes noires, ne s'attachant à personne, fuyant. Tels des hors-la-loi, tels des fugitifs mais n'était-ce pas leur nature ? des ex-prisonniers, des évadés ? Peut-être qu'ils fuiraient aujourd'hui mais ils ne fuiraient pas indéfiniment.

* * *

Et voilà ! Petite remarque ou autre ?

Prochain thème : "Rires"


	7. Rires

C'est donc avec un jour de retard que je publie le dernier thème de cette week mais sûrement pas le dernier de cette histoire ! Et oui, je compte bien la continuer et en faire une fiction un peu plus longue !

Je remercie les reviews : **Myst**, **Lucifer-L**, **Elo**, **Amandine**, **Moir** et **Xea**.

_Attention ! Ma fiction ne suivra pas le scénario instauré dans le manga. Pour moi, Ultear est toujours jeune et vivante quant aux Oracion Seis, ils ont rejoint la guilde Crime Sorcière._

* * *

**Rires**

Une semaine. Une semaine que la mage du temps n'avait pas esquissé un sourire. Une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à son Maître. Et une semaine qu'ils étaient partis sans laisser de trace.

Gérald leur avait dit que cela serait leur dernière fuite et eux, ils l'avaient cru. Parce qu'ils étaient naïfs et que, quelque part dans leur esprit, ils voulaient y croire à ce futur heureux – à cet avenir sans fuite incessante. Mais Ultear savait, ça ne sera pas la dernière et cela continuera encore longtemps.

Alors elle avait arrêté de sourire et sa fille avait arrêté de rire.

Meldy était comme ça, elle n'y pouvait rien. Sa magie détectait l'état d'humeur des gens l'entourant, surtout ses proches. La jeune fille ressentait les émotions de sa mère comme les siennes et c'était assez douloureux. La rose avait réussit à faire abstraction de l'amour que portait Ultear à Lyon pour éviter de tomber elle-même amoureuse du jeune homme. Cela lui était arrivé une fois et elle en avait souffert, plus que la personne concernée d'ailleurs elle ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience encore une fois. Rien que de penser à Zancrow lui faisait encore mal au fond du cœur alors que ce n'était même pas ses propres émotions.

Et là, elle ne pouvait pas rire – elle ne pouvait plus. Les sentiments de la brune étouffaient ses rires avant même leur naissance. Ses éclats de joie n'arrivaient pas à éclore, ils mourraient dans ses cordes vocales. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi Ultear était comme ça ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à sourire ? Et pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à rire à cause de ça ?

Erik se tourna vers Meldy, les sourcils froncés ; il avança son cheval pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que celui de la jeune fille.

« - Dis, ça te dérangerai d'arrêter de penser à voix haute ? Ca me gêne un peu.

- Je ne pense pas à v- »

Ses paroles s'échouèrent sur ses lèvres. Elle avait oublié que le Dragon Slayer du poison possédait l'ouïe la plus fine de Fiore.

« - Je… Je suis désolée. »

L'attitude de l'ex-Oracion Seis la surprit et elle crut faire une attaque. Le garçon lui sourit – un maigre sourire certes mais un sourire – avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux affectueusement.

« - T'inquiète pas Rosie. On a qu'à partager les émotions de ta mère le temps qu'elle se sente mieux. Je m'occuperais d'écouter ce qu'elle pense et toi, tu la calmeras grâce à ta magie sensorielle. T'es ok ? »

Meldy ouvrit grand les yeux mais sur ses lèvres vint fleurir un petit sourire de remerciement. Et bientôt, son rire résonna aux côtés de celui d'Erik.

* * *

Alors ?

Thème bonus : j'hésite encore à ce que je vais choisir...


End file.
